


April Fools

by Neyiea



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/736160">Mischief Managed</a><br/>Jack and Nightlight try to make plans for April Fools' Day, but Pitch is having none of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

Jack feels like he's been waiting for this sort of opportunity for an eternity, even though April Fools' Day has been around for only a fraction of the time he has. He's a bit of a trickster at heart with a mischievous streak a mile wide and yeah, he indulges that side of himself every once in a while, but this day is actually an excuse to let himself go wild.

Plus it'll be nice to prank people he actually considers friends. Pranking spirits you didn't know was a good way to grab their vengeful attention, spark their ire and gain their eternal hatred. He knows from experience. 

It's a lot of work to do alone though, and he figures that it'll be a lot more fun with someone helping him out, so he sets out to find the one Guardian he's sure will be willing to lend him a hand.

He and Nightlight have tons of fun sneaking into Pitch's lair to bother him, and this isn't much different.

He asks the Wind to track his friend's whereabouts and steer him towards his lake. When Nightlight touches down he cocks his head to the side curiously, both eyebrows raised, as Jack tells him about his ingenious plans.

Swapping Tooth's quarters for chocolate coins, putting up Christmas decorations in The Warren while Bunny slept off Easter, hiding one of those alarm clocks that roll away so you can't hit the snooze button in Sandy's bedroom, putting clear nail polish on the tips of Katherine's pens and pencils so she couldn't write with them, bribing the elves to make only Easter themed cookies and treats.

"And we'll send Pitch notes about a huge impending prank and get him all riled up and paranoid, but then we won't do anything!"

Nightlight purses his lips together and flickers faintly. That was a lot to do, and they only had a short amount of time left.

"I guess, but when me and you put our minds to it we can do anything, right?"

Nightlight taps at his chin in contemplation. Wouldn't it be easier to do one large prank instead of several smaller ones?

"Well, yeah, but we'd have to gather everyone together for that, wouldn't we? And that's no easy task."

"Oh, but it is." A familiar voice interrupts. Jack and Nightlight both turn with wide eyes to see Pitch standing behind them, arms crossed, a sly smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "However, as I'm sure you'll find a way to somehow include me in your horrible shenanigans I'm afraid I'll have to put a stop to it right now. Consider yourselves grounded."

With a snap of his fingers Jack and Nightlight fall into shadow. He won't hurt the little horrors, just lock them away in a nice set of rooms deep in his lair until April first is over. Really, he should be getting a medal for this, going out of his way to make sure they can't perform whatever reckless tomfoolery they had planned.

They'll probably sneak into his home even more often now in a misguided attempt at revenge for this but, well, when Pitch calls someone a little horror he means it in the nicest, most nightmarish way possible. 

Besides, the other Guardians are absolutely going to owe him one now and that more than makes up for whatever relatively harmless pranks the hellions come up with.


End file.
